Tormenta y calma
by deolindaearthbound
Summary: Alemania pensaba que no se enamoraría, y lo hizo con la persona menos adecuada, el hermano de su aliado. Por otra banda, Prusia y Liechtenstein viven una historia de amor a escondidas. ¿Cómo acabarán todos estos líos amorosos? ::AlemaniaxRomano y PrusiaxLiechtenstein::
1. Capítulo 1: La reunión

Fanfic Hetalia (1)

hola! este es mi segundo Fanfic de hetalia, no es un one shot como el primero, ya que he previsto que teng capítulos.

es un fanfic especial. Habla de mis pairings favoritos: AlemaniaxRomano y PrusiaxLiechtenstein.

bueno, os dejo con el fanfic y, espero que os guste!

Capítulo 1: La reunión

Era el día de una conferencia mundial, donde se reunían todos los países para hablar de cuestiones que afectan el mundo entero. Alemania había ido a la reunión con su hermano Gilbert, que no paraba de molestarle, como de costumbre; y con Austria, que no paraba de criticarlo por tener tan poco oído musical.

Y entre los chillidos de "¡West, mira lo awesome que llego a ser!" y los gritos enfadados de "¡¿Cómo no puedes saber diferenciar un compás 3/4 de uno 2/5?! no hace falta decir lo nervioso y irritado que estaba. Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Habían venido pronto, como siempre; pero, sorprendentemente, hoy no eran los primeros. Estaban ¿Italia? y otro chico que Alemania no reconoció. Cuando el italiano los vio entrar, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el germano, lo abrazó con fuerza (Prusia empezó a reír como un adolescente) y se giraron hacia el país que estaba con Feli en la sala.

-¡Doitsu, doitsu! ¡Te presento a mi hermano Romano, ve~! -Exclamó Feliciano.

Romano, Lovino, miraba al germano con una cara que lo decía todo. Se veía de lejos que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su hermano menor pasara tanto tiempo con el alemán.

-¡Macho patatas! -Gritó Lovino,- ¡mi hermano desde que os aliasteis, hace cosas muy raras, lo estás "alemanificando"!

-¿Qué? -Murmuró Ludwig.

-¡Doitsu, te traje regalos de mi país! -Comentó ilusionado el veneciano. -¡Banderas blancas y pasta, por supuesto!

El germano bajó la mirada hacia el suelo mientras pensaba como había podido aliarse con ese estúpido. Gilbert no podía parar de reír con su risa "tonta" y Austria se había alejado de ellos, posiblemente por vergüenza ajena. Alemania también pasaba vergüenza, por supuesto.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar todos los países. Ludwig empezó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Romano. Pasó una hora y media y el alemán aún seguía pensando en Italia del Sur.

"¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¿Por qué no puedo parar de pensar en ese? ¡Pero sí solo me insulta, y casi no nos conocemos!"

Pero eso no era importante. El germano, ahora, no podía evitar mirarlo. Y como hacía ver que escuchaba en la reunión... Y como se apartaba a su hermano cuando se dormía encima suyo...

No podía ser. Alemania se había enamorado de Italia del sur? Las palabras amor y Ludwig no eran mejores amigos, pero aún así...

Acabó la reunión, pero por suerte, Alemania volvió solo. Austria le había dicho que quería salir a dar una vuelta con Hungría y Gilbert había desaparecido misteriosamente, a pesar de que lo había buscado por todo el edificio.

"Ya volverá. Es adulto... Creo." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Prusia volvió a casa a las once de la noche. Volvía muy alegre, y el menor de los dos hermanos no tardó a preguntarle por qué.

-West... Confías en mí, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó el albino antes de decirle nada.

-Uy, ¿que has madurado? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Pero confías en mi?

-Claro. -Dijo Alemania no demasiado seguro de lo que decía.

-Bien, yo... Quiero decir, el increíble yo...

-¡Dilo ya!

-El increíble yo y Liechtenstein estamos juntos. Hala, ya lo dije.

-¿¡Estás loco!? -Bramó el hermano menor de los Beilschmidt.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Si Suiza se entera de esto, es capaz de matarte!

El prusiano apartó la mirada. No había pensado en eso.

-¡No va a matarme! Y si quiere hacerlo, voy a impedírselo. Bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy cansado. -Murmuró mientras se iba.

-De acuerdo. Pero, Gilbert, ve con cuidado.

Pero el albino no lo escuchó.

colgare el siguiente capítulo pronto! Espero que os haya gustado! Comentarios, por favor! Muchas gracias por leer! ;)


	2. Capítulo 2: Fragancia de amor

Capitulo 2: Fragancia de amor

Gilbert ignoró completamente lo que le dijo su hermano. Era cierto que Suiza protegía mucho (demasiado, incluso) a su hermana menor, pero no tenía por qué saberlo; o al menos eso pensaba Prusia. El albino estaba muy feliz, ya que iba a casa de su querida Liechtenstein. Llevaba un regalo para ella, un ramo de rosas.

Cuando llegó a Vaduz, ella ya lo esperaba en la puerta, sonriente. Gilbert corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, y la abrazó con fuerza al llegar a sus brazos.

¿Pero cómo se habían conocido ellos dos? Sencillo: Prusia fue a visitar a Suiza para hablar de temas diplomáticos entre ambos países, allí fue cuando vio a Liechtenstein por primera vez, y a pesar de que ella era una chica joven y él un hombre de veinte años, se enamoraron el uno del otro a primera vista. Y un día, después de una reunión internacional, se encontraron ambos a escondidas. Liechtenstein se escapó corriendo y su hermano la perdió de vista, Prusia hizo lo mismo con su hermano, que también lo controlaba mucho para que no hiciera el tonto. Durante el breve encuentro, los dos países explicaron al otro sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Al ver que ambos estaban enamorados, decidieron intentar mantener una relación amorosa. Clandestina, por supuesto.

Pero de eso hacía ya unos tres meses. Había pasado tiempo, pero por suerte, Suiza no lo descubrió. De momento.

Gilbert acarició la mejilla de Lily, ella se sonrojó, sin dejar de sonreír. Después fue ella quien se acercó hacia él hasta percibir su aliento encima de los labios. Entonces, el prusiano acabó con la distancia que los separaba. La joven chica le pasó la mano suavemente por los cabellos plateados del albino mientras él la agarraba con fuerza, con un abrazo.

Entonces, cuando se separaron, el hombre comentó:

-Pase lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte, Lily.

La liechtensteiniana se aferró a él, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gilbert, yo... Yo...

No dijo nada más. Liechtenstein iba a besarlo de nuevo, pero cuando solamente los separaban un par de centímetros uno del otro, un grito ahogado les detuvo.

-¡Prusia! ¡Sabía que solamente podías ser tu! -Fue el bramido de un furioso Suiza. Nunca lo habían visto así de enfadado.

-V...¡¿Vash!? -Exclamó el prusiano, entre asustado y sorprendido.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y aún Alemania no quería admitir que estaba totalmente loco por el mayor de los hermanos Vargas. Estaba clarísimo, en las conferencias internacionales, sus preciosos ojos azules solo miraban a Lovino, cada gesto que hacia, cada leve movimiento... Ludwig no podía evitarlo. Intentaba contenerse, pero era imposible.

En una de aquellas reuniones, el italiano lo enganchó con la mirada clavada en él. Le dirigió una mirada de furia, y entonces fue cuando el germano se deprimió. Su único amor no lo quería.

Acabó la asamblea y, Lovino no tardó a buscar al tudesco, cuando lo encontró, hablando con Japón, lo agarró con (demasiada) fuerza por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta fuera de aquella sala. Ludwig se liberó de la mano del italiano y lo siguió mientras caminaba de prisa por los largos pasillos. Llegaron a la puerta que daba con el exterior, y Italia del Sur la empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Una vez en el bonito patio del edificio, el germano se colocó enfrente de Lovino, esperando que lo riñera o lo insultase (como de costumbre) por su actitud, por mirarlo tanto. Era evidente que Romano estaba muy enfadado, su expresión lo decía todo.

Pero el chico moreno ni le dirigió la palabra. Con energía le colocó sus manos en las mejillas del alemán y, rápidamente, lo besó en los labios; gesto que Ludwig no se esperaba. Se quedó paralizado sin decir nada. Lovino se alejó unos pasos de él y, cuando Romano se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta, el tudesco lo cogió de la mano y Italia del Sur se giró, pero casi no le dio tiempo ni a respirar, ya que se encontró los labios de Alemania encima de los suyos. Fue un beso más largo e intenso, que ambos nunca olvidarían. Romano sonrió, cosa que no había hecho nunca delante del germano, y el corazón de él se paró al verpor primera vez esa hermosa sonrisa que no acostumbraba a mostrar.

::::

espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo! mañana escribiré el tercer y último capítulo! Gracias por seguir! :3


	3. Capítulo 3: Lágrimas

Tormenta y calma 3

Capítulo 3: Lágrimas

Vash se quedó mirando a Prusia con el ceño fruncido. Lily dejó ir un chillido asustado, se colocó enfrente de Gilbert, intentando protegerlo.

-¡Hermano...! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!

Pero Suiza ya se acercaba hacia el albino. Apartó a Liechtenstein duramente, como nunca antes lo había hecho; la joven muchacha cayó al suelo, pero ella, se levantó y cogió al chico por el cuello de la camisa, pero él volvió a apartarla. Estaba a solamente un par de metros del prusiano, que se lo miraba aterrorizado. Vash lo cogió por la camiseta y le clavó un puñetazo al rostro.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Voy a acabar contigo, gemeiner Hund!

-¡Suiza, yo...! -Balbuceó Prusia como pudo, ya que tenía la boca cubierta de sangre.

-¡Calla! -Bramó el chico rubio. Lo volvió a agarrar y lo tiró al suelo con toda su fuerza.

Liechtenstein se abalanzó sobre su hermano, que se la quitó de encima y cayó al lado de Gilbert. Él la abrazó. Otro grito de Suiza. Entonces, ella se desmayó y no pudo ver nada más de lo que pasó.

:: (un cuarto de hora más tarde) ::

Liechtenstein empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado. Notó una extraña sensación en la mano, se la colocó delante para ver que era aquello que la molestaba. Era sangre. Su mano y su manga estaban cubiertas de sangre. Su corazón paró de latir: lo recordó todo en un segundo.

Miró a su lado, y dejó ir un alarido penetrante. Su amado Prusia, estaba cubierto por un charco de sangre. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba forzosamente. Su abdomen estaba aún más teñido de rojo. Lily se levantó, se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a zarandear a Gilbert, hasta que abrió también los ojos. Le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert, no me dejes! ¡¿Por qué esto ha tenido que pasar!?

-Lily... -Susurró el albino con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. -Te quiero. Esté donde esté siempre te voy a amar... -Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Gilbert cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir. Su cuerpo se iba quedando frío como el hielo.

-¡Gilbert! -Chilló de dolor Liechtenstein con todas sus fuerzas hasta desgañitarse.

Entonces se estiró encima suyo, con la cabeza encima de su pecho. Allí estuvo unas horas, llorando sin consuelo por su amado.

:::

-Nunca me habría imaginado que fueras así de romántico, Ludwig. -Estamos en casa de Alemania, donde había venido Lovino, que era el que hablaba.

-Yo tampoco, hasta ahora. -Dijo el tudesco, sonriente (cosa que no hacía demasiado).

-Si al principio fue un poco brusco contigo, lo siento, macho patatas.

Los dos rieron y el alemán se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

-Ich liebe dich. -Dijo el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos. Nunca se habría imaginado aquello, su amor también lo quería. Era como un sueño. Entonces el italiano pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo abrazó.

En ese preciso instante, llamaron al timbre.

-Mejor que vaya a abrir... -Asintió el germano, besándolo en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo.

Ludwig abrió la puerta, y seguidamente, gritó de sorpresa y horror. Era Liechtenstein, con la cara cubierta de sangre, igual que todo su pelo y todo su vestido.

-He venido desde Vaduz para darle una mala noticia, señor Beilschmidt... ¡Una noticia horrible...! -Murmuró la joven adolescente, llorando. Alemania la abrazó mientras seguía sollozando en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado!? -Era la voz de Lovino, que se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a ver. Cerró la puerta y todos tres se dirigieron hacia el salón.

-Es Gilbert...

-¡¿Gilbert!? -Gritó el menor de los Beilschmidt.

-Ludwig... Alemania... -La chica tragó saliva -¡Prusia ha muerto! -Chilló por fin,sin poder contener las lágrimas de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué!? -Fue la única palabra que dijo el rubio antes de ponerse a gimotear junto a la liechtensteiniana.

Lovino estaba muy sorprendido y no sabía como actuar delante aquella situación. Sólo pudo preguntar, aterrorizado:

-¿Qué pasó?

La joven chica no pudo contestar. Fue Alemania quien habló por ella.

-S...Suiza se... ¿Se enteró? ¿De todo...?

Liechtenstein solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Nada más. El puño del alemán se cerró, antes de soltar en la mesa un fuerte golpe. El vidrio de la bonita mesita de café se hizo añicos. Entonces, Lily se dio cuenta que no debería haber dicho nada. Estaba muy enfadada con su hermano, no podría mirarlo con los mismos ojos después de lo ocurrido, pero vio que Alemania era mucho, pero mucho más peligroso que Vash. El germano se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa. Ella lo persiguió, pero el hombre era muchísimo más veloz. Lily cayó en el suelo mientras veía como el hermano de Prusia se alejaba hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Alemania llegó a casa de Vash. Cuando el suizo abrió la puerta, no dio tiempo a que dijera nada. Lo agarró por el cuello, con la intención de ahogar al chico, pero enseguida notó unas manos en la espalda.

-¡Ludwig, no lo hagas! -Era la voz de Lovino. El germano amaba mucho a Italia del Sur, pero no le hizo caso. Empujó a Vash hasta que topó contra una pared donde había un cuadro, que, de la fuerza del empujón, cayó encima del suizo.

-¡Piedad, por favor! ¡No me matéis! -Suplicaba, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho el suizo.

-¡¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano!? ¡Voy a asesinarte, Arschloch! -Eran los potentes gritos del alemán, que quería hacer justicia.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Escúchame! -Seguía insistiendo Lovino. Lo agarró por la cintura hasta que se giró. -¡No hagas cosas que luego vayas a arrepentirte! ¡Sé lo mucho que te ha dolido la muerte de Gilbert, pero eso no es lo que debes hacer! ¿¡Qué vas a conseguir, matando a Suiza?!

El tudesco se lo quedó mirando fijamente, le acarició su "rulito" y la mejilla, mojada de lágrimas del italiano. Hizo que sí con la cabeza, se giró hacia Vash, lo agarró por sus largos pelos rubios. El suizo gimió de dolor, arrodillado en el suelo; y entonces, el germano y Italia del Sur marcharon de allí.

Ludwig había ganado un amante, pero había perdido a su hermano.

Fin

:::

sé que el final es un poco trágico, pero esa era la intención. quería que el fancic acabara de esta forma, todo tengo que decirlo.

también estaba pensando en hacer algún capítulo más, pero no lo tengo claro.

Espero que os haya gustado, espero reviews para mejorar!

gracias por leer mi fanfic y, nos vemos! :3


End file.
